Goblin sapper
Goblin sappers are trios of kamikaze Goblins that were once deployed as ground troops for the Horde during the Second War, well versed in sneaking up to a fortress and setting off deadly charges , as seen in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness/Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal, and Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos/The Frozen Throne. Background The Goblin Sappers were known for their mischievous streak and aptitude for destruction and once the most lethal of demolitions groups known in the Horde. Even with the explosive reputation of Goblin Engineers, the Sappers were some of the first to bring Goblin explosives into wartimes and to utilize their instability successfully. Sapper groups were first enlisted into the Horde during the Second War, despite their reluctance to obey orders and adhere to authority. They were composed of a group of three Goblins adorning bandoliers of dynamite and armed with barrels of TNT, detonators, and a vast array of other volatile explosives. The tactic of these demolition squads was pure suicide: trigger the destructive equipment while charging head-on toward the target or obstacle. Despite the mortality rate of the Sapper’s technique, their specialty in destroying enemies, buildings, and even sheer rock is barely matched by Dwarven Demolition. With the end of the Third War and the Neutrality the Goblins have taken, the need for Sappers has come to virtually a halt. It is possible that the only remaining Goblin Sapper teams that operate are for excavation purposes and that the newer generations of Goblins have harnessed their destructive capabilities towards mastering and teaching the technique of explosives through Engineering. A great number of sappers - primarily goblin sappers - perished during the last war, mostly as a result of their overzealous use of too many explosives at once. Those who survived have become much more focused in their art, preferring precision to risks. Generally, the older a sapper is, the more careful and cautious he is - and the more respect his associates give him. Goblins are likely candidates for this class, since goblins like making things go boom! The Horde made heavy use of goblin sappers in the Second War; indeed, goblin sappers were a key aspect of the Horde's strategy. Thus, the Horde knows how effective this class can be. In an adventuring party, a sapper often takes the role of a rogue or ranged combat support. Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness The mischievous Goblin Sappers are known throughout the Horde for their incredible aptitude for destruction. These diabolical Goblins are invariably armed with extremely volatile explosives; which enable them to level enemy structures and weapon emplacements. Although the Sappers are highly unpredictable and insubordinate, they have become necessary to the plans of conquest maintained by the Horde. Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Explosive Team of Goblin Sappers. Particularly effective against buildings. Goblin Sappers cannot be loaded into Goblin Zeppelins or Transports. World of Warcraft There are a few Goblin Sappers to be found in Northrend, at K3 in The Storm Peaks. They are in the southernmost building, just standing around. Also notable is the nearby Sparksocket Minefield, west of K3... which is full of explosives, and explosions. Sappers Category:Warcraft III units